New Girl In Town
by MeMeRogers
Summary: A new girl appeared in town that no one has ever met before who is this girl who seems to be winning over the hearts of the Fairytail men without even knowing it?...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my first ever attempt at writing something like this, my grammar might be bad but I tried my best, please let me know what you think **

The suns bright rays shone through my clear window, painting the room with brightness. I groan as I arise from my ever so comfortable, I dreaded today, my first day at a new town. We moved into a small town, not many things to do, it's pretty much a dead beat town. Only good thing about this place is that it has an animal shelter, which starting today I work at. "Layla if you don't hurry, you're going to be late!" I heard my mother shout from downstairs. Forcing myself out of best I made my way slowly over to the closet, searching for clothes I can get dirty if needed. Taking out a pair of black skinny jeans with holes in them, "perfect" I hum, sliding them on, followed by a large, breathable shirt. I took off quickly downstairs, running into the kitchen, grabbing an apple, planting a quick kiss on my father's check before grabbing my bag, putting on my shoes, slamming the door behind me.

The town wasn't hard to navigate through, it was rather simple to get to the shelter, 'go down past Dreyar Electric Company then turn right pass up the McGarden Café the take a left and the shelter will be on the right hand side' is what I was told over the phone. The first place, Dreyar Electric Company was quite close to my house, only about a block away, once I reached it a tall man was walking out of the doors, he had stunning blonde hair and piercing blue almost grayish eyes, you could hear the classic rock music blaring from his headphones. I was almost hoping he wouldn't notice me and I could just slip away but of course that didn't happen. I noticed that the towering man was glancing down at me, it kind of made me uncomfortable, and giving him a small smile I continued on my way, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. Next place to pass is the McGarden Café, it was a cute little building with a little garden out back it seemed like a great place to hang out at on days off. Not wanting to waste time I continued on taking a left at the corner and there it was a large blue and white building with the words 'Fullbuster Cait Shelter' plastered on top.

After taking a moment to gather myself and make sure everything was in place, I pushed opened the doors taking my first steps inside the building. The inside of the building was very nice, everything looked organized, there were glass holes in one wall to see the smaller animals like cats, and rabbits, and a door that read 'Please keep door shut. Dogs inside'. Sitting at the front desk was a little girl no older than 12 or 13 with blue hair pulled back into pigtails, "um hello I'm looking for the owners…" I say quietly, not quite sure what to do. "Oh Hi I'm Wendy, my parents aren't the owners and they aren't here right now but I can go get my older brother." Wendy said, not waiting for me to reply she took off behind the door leading to the dog area. Moments later the little blue haired girl returned skipping up in front of me, following behind her was a tall raven haired male with deep dark blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with dark blue jeans around his neck was a silver chain necklace with a charm that seems to resemble a sword with some sort of blue stone in it _He's kind of handsome... _Wendy grabbed his arms and smile, "This is Gray, be big brother he can help you with anything you need." And with those words the little girl left us. Gray took a heavy sigh before walking behind the desk and sitting down, opening up the laptop that was sitting there, "How may I help you?" He asked, a kind, gentle smile on his face. "I'm Layla today I was supposed to start working here." I replied, fiddling with my fingers, "Welcome Layla I heard about you, you're new in town right? I look forward to working with you" the next thing I knew he was already by my side holding out his hand, smiling I take it, "Yes that's right, thank you." _Maybe this place isn't too bad._

**A/N I'm letting you guys decide how long the chapters should be, please go vote on my profile along with how long you would like to see this story go on.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't posted but some things came up including my computer crashing twice losing my files not once but twice.

I was working with Gray in the back, sorting out my new schedule when Mr. and Mrs. Fullbuster came back from their errands. "Gray will you come here sweetie?" We both heard his mom call from the front room, motioning me to follow, we headed out of the back. Mrs. Fullbuster, like Gray and Wendy, was very beautiful she had black hair with a light blue tint when in direct lighting, Mr. Fullbuster on the other hand only resembles Gray, his dark raven hair, broad shoulders, even his smile resembled Grays but he looked nothing like Wendy. Mrs. Fullbuster eyes landed on me, "Oh Gray darling, who's this?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. "This is Layla, the new worker you hired." He explained, stepping forward I extended my hand, "Hello Mrs. Fullbuster it's a pleasure to meet you." I said, putting on my sweetest smile. "I'm glad to finally meet you, your references were excellent I'm sure you'll make great edition to the Cait Shelter family" Her voice had an honest and kind tone to it, it made me feel a lot better about living in this town, "and I'm sure Gray will help you out with anything you need, right Gray?" His mother asked the raven haired boy. Gray just nodded, Mr. Fullbuster was holding a large box in his hand that no one seemed to notice up until this point, "Hey dad what's in the box?" I heard Gray ask. "It's a box of kittens, we found them outside the shelter on our way back in, I was thinking Wendy and you could name them." He replied, handing the box over to Gray. "Well we're heading out again, Gray you and Layla can handle the shelter while we're gone right?" Mrs. Fullbuster announced, not waiting for a reply as Mr. Fullbuster and she walked out.

The room was silent after the leaving of Grays parents left, there we were, Wendy, Gray, and I all standing over the box full of kittens. Wendy, breaking the silence, clapped her hands, "Time to name them." She said with her cheerful smile, pointing a pure white female kitten, "This one can be Carla, an-and that one can be called Happy!" she added, moving her finger towards a blue/gray male kitten. Neither Gray nor I objected to the names, Grays dark blue eyes locked on with mine, "You can name some too if you want." His voice was smooth and gently yet rough at the same time, kind of hard to explained. "Um okay..." I mumbled, after scanning the box my eyes landed on a black cat, whose ears were more rounded than the others, "Pantherlily" I whispered quietly, "and Frosch" referring to the little cream runt tucked into the corner. Gray nodded at my names in approval, not questioning my weird name choices, calling the last two Lector, a red/brown male and Adeline, a cream and black female. Gray explained to Wendy and I, telling us how they were too young to eat regular food and how they would be taken home with him every night to be feed every three hours, and taken care of by this parents while he's at school. "I don't mind coming after school and watching out for them." I added after he finished talking. Gray smiled that sweet smile of his, "Yeah that'd be great thanks." Before I knew it, I'd had already spent my entire day hanging out with Wendy and Gray, talking, laughing, and taking care of all the animals inside. 6 o'clock came around before any of us even noticed, it was time for Wendy to leave and go to bed, next thing I know it was just us, Gray and I. Worked lasted a few more hours, by the time I got ready to leave the sun had already set, Gray had walked me out of the building, like a true gentlemen, which was really sweet, closing the door behind him, he locked it box of kittens in his arms. "Want me to walk you home?" He offered, his dark blue eyes looked absolutely amazing with his pale skin complexion, "No, its fine I don't live to far from here." I reply, shaking my head, "besides you have your hands full with those kittens, please take care I'll see you tomorrow" with those words, I waved him a good-bye before walking away heading home

Humming a soft melody as I walked along the side walk, passing by the McGarden café for the second time today and coming closer to the Dreyar Electric Company, for some reason I was entirely too comfortable walking by here. Checking to make sure no one was in front of me I closed my eyes and sped up. Suddenly I found myself on the ground, "ouch that hurt" I whined, rubbing my hip. I heard a grunt coming from in front of me and a shadow looming over me, slowly I looked up to meet his eyes, the mysterious man, his eyes seemed to pierce through my skin. Without any words he reached his hand down towards me, hesitantly I connect my hand with his, his warm soft fingers enclosing around my own with one soft pull I found myself on my feet once again. "Thanks" my face was a light shade pink, "I'm Layla, I just moved here last night." I smile, pushing a loose strand of hair behind my ear in my attempt to make things less awkward for me. "Laxus" He muttered what I'm guessing was his name, "Welcome to town" with those words he walked away, leaving me in the aftermath of my embarrassment. Taking a minute to let the moment sink in, I started back towards home, once I arrived I made my way into the kitchen where I smelled diner being served. After I finished my meal, making my way upstairs into my bed after changing. Just as I was finally settled in my phone started vibrating, checking it, it was a text from an unknown number.

_Unknown: Hey its Gray, I asked my parents for your number hope you don't mind_

_Me: Hello, if you wanted it you could have just asked, I would have gladly given it to you._

_Gray: I didn't think about it at the time._

_Me: Is there anything you need?_

_Gray: Not really, just wanted to make sure you got home safely_

_Me: Yes I'm at home thanks for checking in_

_Gray: You're welcome. How are you feeling about going to school tomorrow?_

_Me: A little nervous but I'll live_

_Gray: Come find me tomorrow if you need anything_

_Me: Really? I don't want to be a bother_

_Gray: Its not a bother at all I promise. Now you get some sleep you're gunna need it_

_Me: Alright good night, you need sleep too having to handle those kittens_

_Gray: Got that right. Good night._

Smiling at our messages one last time before locking my phone putting onto the charger sitting on my night stand, with one final sigh I close my eyes.

Monday morning did not agree with me as it came far too soon. Regrettably I get up from my bed and look at my perfectly clean and ironed uniform, a ruffled black skirt, white button down, black blazer jacket and a white tie, that was just for the upper body on the feet were either black thigh high, knee high, or ankle socks with a white ring at the top and black shoes of course this was just the outfit I choose to wear this is a few other options for the female student body but I think this color suited me best. Heading down stairs, grabbing my bag before heading out the door towards the biggest building in town, Heartfilla Academy, getting closer I grabbed my phone out unlocking it deciding to text Gray

_Me: Hey Gray good morning. Almost at school_

_Gray: Good morning Layla, sweet I'm waiting out by the front gate with some friends of mine, stop by and say hi._

_Me: You sure I don't want to intrude_

_Gray: It's not a problem just come stop by_

_Me: fine be there soon_

Approaching the school I see him, Gray but another sight catches my gaze _Laxus _I silently groan not wanting to see him after bumming into him last night. Taking a deep breath I gather myself and slowly make my way over towards the group of guys, Grays' eyes landed on me, "Layla!" He called waving at me. Smiling I wave back, "Gray, hello" standing next to him, I glanced at all of his friends, who all looked like they were nice people. "Layla these are some of my friends, Loki, Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus. Guys this is Layla the girl I was telling you about, the one who is working down at Cait Shelter" He points to each of the boys as he introduces them. Smiling I give them all a small wave right as the bell for class rang, setting his hand on my shoulder Gray told me to follow him to see which class I would be in, I followed without question. Once inside the building, Gray walked me to the headmaster office, Mr. Heartfilla, was a large intimidating man, blonde hair, black eyes, his daughter was standing next to him, Lucy Heartfilla, a slim blonde haired girl with brown eyes. Gray introduced me to both, Mr. Heartfilla stating that I would be in the same class as Gray. Heading towards to class room, Gray and I talked about how the kittens were doing until we reached the class room, he went in before me allowing me to collect myself before walking in. Gathering the courage I walked through the door, multiple eyes turned towards me, trying my best to ignore the odd looks and whispers around me. I made my way over towards the teachers desk introducing myself to him first, Mr. Macao, he turned towards the class "Everyone we have a new student joining us." Looking at me giving me the okay to introduce myself to the rest of the class, "I'm Layla, its lovely to meet you all" with a small bow like movement I made my way towards the seat in the back next to the window as instructed.

Gray sat in front of me, unfortunately Laxus sat next to me, and Loki was in front of Gray with Natsu next to him, though Gajeel sat at the front of the class next to what seemed to be his girlfriend. Class was pretty boring, mainly stuff she already learned back at her old school, the class was silent as they listened to their teacher. That changed once the bell rang for the lunch, the sounds of chairs screeching as the bodies that held them down pushed back to get out of the seat, chatter from the students as they dismissed to lunch. Gray was dragged to the front of the room by Natsu and Loki, Laxus following slowly behind them.

A/N: Yes I went with the way overused main character sitting in the back of the classroom next to the window cliché. Chapter 3 with be uploaded a lot sooner seeing as it's already almost finished.


End file.
